Something stupid like I LOVE YOU
by mermaidbyheart
Summary: Rikki finally agrees to go out on a date with Zane again, when he says something stupid like "I LOVE YOU". Did he screw up everything or will Rikki finally let him in her heart? [Oneshot]


**Something stupid like "I love you"**

When she walked in the cafe it's like it was like the sun was shining. He looked at her and couldn't hide the small smile that appeared on his lips when he saw her walking in. Her hair was loose and was falling gently on her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of light blue shorts and a black tank top with white skulls on it. She had earbuds in her ears and her head was moving slightly in the rhythm of the song she was listening. She sat at one of the tables and pulled out the iPod from her pocket to change the song. The words _"Shut up and take the gift"_ shined in the light and caught his eye. He smiled to himself. One of the waitress was about to go to her and ask her about her order, when Zane stopped her:  
- No, I'll go.  
He walked in her direction and took the seat opposite her.  
- Can I talk to you?  
She sighed, looked at her watch and said:  
- Bella and Cleo will be here soon, so you have 2 minutes.  
- You're still keeping it. - he nodded towards her hand with the iPod.  
- Well, it was a gift. And it's way better than my old one, so...  
- Glad you like it.  
This made the both of them smile. He suddenly gathered his courage and before he could stop himself he said:  
- Let's go out on a date. One date.  
She thought for a few minutes then finally shrugged:  
- I guess it would't hurt...  
He couldn't believe his ears.  
- Really?  
She nodded.  
He gently took her hand in his and when she didn't pull it away he considered it as a good sign.  
- Thank you for agreeing. So, here at 9 tonight?  
- Works for me.  
He stood up and before walking back to the bar he gave her a small peck on the cheek and whispered in her ear:  
- I can't wait for tonight.  
And he walked away. She turned her face to the wall, in an attempt to hide her smile. She hated all the romantic stuff, but she liked it when he kissed her cheek. Then a familiar voice took her out of her trance.  
- Why are you smirking?  
She lifted her head to look at her brunette friend's face:  
- The day is gorgeous, don't you think?  
And without waiting the other girl's reply she stood up and started walking away. She stopped and turned to her two best friends:  
- You coming?  
And they hurried out of the cafe together to jump into the ocean.

They swam for hours before finally going home. She walked in her trailer. Her dad was reading a newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee.  
- Everything ok, sweetheart? - he asked her when she walked in.  
- Never better. - she smiled and walked into her room.  
But when she entered in she saw a package on her bed. There was a small card on it. Rikki took it in her hands and opened it. It said_ "I thought that color matches your eyes!" _She opened the box and gasped. Inside was a beautiful dark blue dress, made of silk, that was not too short, not too long and as Rikki thought was perfect. She took it in her hands and felt like she was holding a cloud. "That guy's mental", she thought with a smile...

When it was nearly 9 she was ready and was about to go out and walk to the cafe, when she heard someone knocking on the door.  
- Coming! - she said and ran to answer.  
When she opened the door she realized it was Zane. He was about to say something, but when he saw her he suddenly found himself lost for words.  
- We were meant to meet at the cafe, remember? - she asked him.  
- Well, I could let you go there on foot, could I?  
- True. - she smiled.  
- You look...terrific! I don't think there are words to describe how beautiful you are!  
- Thank you. - she gave him a smile. - Are we going or what? - she teased him.  
- Of course!  
And he lifted her in his hands.  
- What the hell are you doing, Zane? Put me down, _now_!  
But he only smirked and carried her to the car. He then put her in, and turned the key. It took her a few seconds to realize they were not going to the cafe, but somewhere else.  
- Zane, why are we heading to the docks?  
- You'll see! - he winked at her.  
When they arrived at the docks, he opened her door and led her to the zodiac.  
- We're taking the zodiac? - she asked confused.  
He nodded and helped her in. She put one of her legs carefully in, but the other got stuck and she faltered. As if on que Zane caught her in his hands. He felt her body tense in his arms and felt her breathing fastened. Their faces were inches apart, but he didn't take advantage of it. Instead he gently helped her to get in the Zodiac and got in himself. He powered the engine and they left the docks.  
- Where are going?  
But her question was answered immediately when a too familiar island showed in front of them.  
- Mako? - she rose her eyebrows.  
He nodded with a secretive smile. She just sighed and looked over the water, the breeze gently fondling her face. When they were there Zane took out something from his pocket and said:  
- Put this on your eyes, please.  
She gave him a look.  
- Why?  
- You have to trust me on this. - he answered.  
She silently obeyed and when she was done, he lifted her in his arms again.  
- Put me down, I can walk... - she protested but he ignored her. He walked about fifteen minutes when he suddenly stopped.  
- Are there yet? - Rikki asked him.  
- Not exactly. - he answered.  
Zane leaned down and she felt he was sliding down. She knew exactly where they were headed to.  
- You could've let me just come here swimming, you know?!  
He didn't answered that, but put her on the ground. He untied her eyes and second before she could see what was going on he cheerfully shouted "Surprise!" to her. She gasped and looked around.  
- You did this?  
He nodded with a smile.  
The moon pool cave was cleaned up and fixed. And inside there was what probably were thousands and thousands little candles.  
- It's... - she searched for the right word, but couldn't find it.  
- I know. - he nodded. - And I know you hate those romantic stuff, but you deserve only the best.  
She smiled and red color rushed to her cheeks.  
- Thank you!  
That was his Rikki. She was the tough guy. She hated all the romantic stuff and felt uncomfortable every time Zane was doing something like this, but at the same time she liked it and the red on her cheeks was always giving up her feelings. She was tough, yet soft hearted and that was one of the things he admired her for. He took a little remote out of his pocket and soft music filled the cavern. They danced for what probably was half an hour, when the music stopped. He moved back a few inches away to look at her face.  
- I was an idiot, a complete jerk to lose you Rikki. I ruined everything by letting Sophie kiss me and I'm sorry for that. But since you broke up with me, I changed. I'm not myself anymore. I'm like a ghost without you. But now, being here with you I feel alive again. And I don't want to let you go, again.  
Her hands dropped down next to her body and she tensed. She knew what was coming back and she wasn't ready. She got back from him a little and her breath caught in her throat when she saw him putting his hand in his pocket.  
- I love you, Rikki.  
Those three words stabbed her heart. She ran to the water and dived in, before he could move to stop her. She speeded through the waves and tried to find comfort in their fresh, cold touch.  
Zane was still thinking through what happened. He took out the small box, and started helplessly at it. _"What just happened?"_,_ "Why did she run away like that?"... "Maybe I scared her with my commitment"_, he thought. And he was right. But could something stupid like_ "I love you"_ ruined everything he was fighting for?...  
She swam for about three hours, when she pulled herself out on Lewis' secret fishing spot and dried herself. She then sat on one of the rocks._ "I'm not ready for this"_, she thought, _"I don't want it yet, it's too early"_... She freed her hair and the wind started waving it gently. She allowed her thoughts run wild. The truth was she didn't know what she was feeling anymore. She was a loner since she could remember. Until few years ago her father was the only person who loved her and cared about her, and who she valued more than her life. Now there were her friends and Zane and she was really confused. She was used not to trust anyone. It was her nature. That's why she found it so hard to let even those few people so close to her heart. She knew if they weren't mermaids, they would've never hung out with her. But she was ok with that. However they proved they really cared for her through those few years and she was very thankful to them for that. When Emma left she wasn't surprised. She knew sooner or later people always leave. It was hard, yes, yet she didn't mind. She was used it and she didn't even care anymore. But here was Zane who was _different_. He told her he _loved_ her. He wanted to _stay_ and even though she hated to admit it, that scared her. She wasn't used to it and wasn't sure if she liked it. She cared about Zane, maybe too much, but she didn't necessarily _love_ him. He was a good looking guy, who was used to get whatever he wanted and whenever he wanted it, and who often screw everything. But that's that. She sighed and buried her head in her hands. She had no clue what she was feeling anymore. She knew she was the rebel, the loner. And she didn't want that to change...

The following days Zane tried to find her and talk to her, with no success at all. She was always in the company of her friends avoiding him, and wasn't answering his calls and his messages. He was becoming _desperate_. Finally faith gave him a chance. He was walking on the beach, half an hour before his shift was about to start. He spotted her walking not too far away from where he was, her back turned to him. He ran to her and put his hand on her shoulder saying only:  
- We need to talk.  
She turned in a flash and seeing him she tried to tun away, but he caught her hand.  
- Let me go! - she hissed.  
- No. Please tell me why you ran away like that!  
She tried to pull out her hand, but he was stronger, and caught her other hand too. She started curling her fingers, but he rose up her hands pulling her closer so she couldn't burn him.  
- Talk to me! - he begged her, their faces inches away.  
He leaned closer and touched her lips with his, then whispered in her ear:  
- I promise I won't hurt you. I love you, Rikki!  
That's when she couldn't hold herself anymore.  
- WHY CAN'T YOU STOP SAYING THAT?! I DON'T WANT YOU TO LOVE ME! I DON'T WANT YOU TO CARE FOR ME! I WANT YOU TO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!  
- No! Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel the same way too!  
She suddenly went speechless. He smirked.  
- I _knew_ it!  
And he presses his lips roughly against hers. He then hugged her and whispered in her ear:  
- I know you're scared. I'm scared too. But we love each other and everything will be ok. I promise.  
And he looked her straight in the eyes. Just then and the there, looking straight in his eyes, she finally gave up and kissed him, meaning "I believe you". He smiled and took the small box out of his pocket, opening it and standing on one knee.  
- Rikki Chadwick, you're the most stubborn and the most beautiful mermaid I've ever met and I love you more than anything. Would you make me the honor of becoming my wife?  
She looked at the beautiful ring made of one of the crystals in the moon pool and then back at Zane. A small smile appeared on her lips and she whispered:  
- _Yes_.  
He put the ring on her finger and then stood up to kiss her.  
They left the beach together hand in hand. Just this once, one person stayed forever in the fiery life of Rikki Chadwick.

_A man who dared to say something so stupid like "__I love you__"..._


End file.
